codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alpha Team/Transcript
Intro The sattelite tracks out from Moscow with "LOST CONNECTION" words written at the center of the screen. The camera zooms out from the screen, revealing the U.S. President and Secretary of Defense sitting in front of the monitor, staring at the screen blankly. Secretary of Defense: Sir, are you alright? U.S. President: Yeah, I'm alright. So, what's the current situation in Moscow? Secretary of Defense: This footage was taken several months after Vladimir Breznev execute the coup in Russia. Moscow has gone dark. Report also tell us that the activities in Central Asia has rapidly increased. NATO suspected that these are terrorist activities across central Asia. The Secretary of Defense tapped a few keys on the keyboard. The camera zoom in again toward the screen and shows a sattelite feed somewhere in Afghanistan. '' '''U.S. President': Looks like someone is supplying those bastards with weapons. Secretary of Defense: Yes, they are. U.S. President: Have we identified those weapons? The camera switch again to the Secretary of Defense, who nods in response of the president's question. Secretary of Defense: Yes, sir. They're supplying Russian weapons, armors, even air support. The president sighs deeply and stand up from his seat. He grap his phone and prepare to leave the room while the Secretary of Defense still sit in front of the monitor. U.S. President: Assemble a special Task Force to investigate those activities in Central Asia. I want every best soldiers from various branches in that Task Force. Secretary of Defense: I will, Mr. President. As the president leave the room, a picture of Marshall with "U.S. Special Ops Forces" word written underneath the picture. The voice of Marshall can be heard over the comm. Secretary of Defense: Marshall, I have trusted you to lead U.S. Special Ops Forces. This is why I choose you for this job. Marshall: What do you need from me, Mr. Secretary? A logo of Task Force - Alpha pops out at the monitor's screen as the Secretary tapped a few keys on the keyboard. Secretary of Defense: I want you to assemble an elite Task Force which consist of best soldiers from various branches. U.S. Air Force, Rangers, Navy, SEALs, Delta Forces and all those other shit. This is a direct order from the president. Can you do this, Marshall? Marshall: Of course, sir. I already had a list of those soldiers right here. Various dossiers of soldiers from various branches pops out one by one on the secretary's screen. Secretary of Defense: Looks like you're ready for this. I'll brief you on the Task Force's first mission soon. Right now, gather them at one place to see their progress. The dossiers keep popping out on the Secretary's screen. Marshall: I'll get it done in no time. Don't worry. A dossier of Jessica "Viper" Wilson pops out over the dossiers underneath it. The screen then fades to black. Mission The mission start with a black screen. The player can hear the sound of a car engine. The screen slowly fades in, revealing the reflection of Viper watching the base in distance. Driver: We're almost there. Grab your things. Viper then grab her duffel bag and look outside again before the humvee stops in front of the base entrance. Driver: We're here. Now get out there and show them what you got. Viper: Alright. Thanks for driving me to this place. Viper then leave the car and look at the massive building in front of her. After the player have full control of her, she walks toward the base while carrying her bag. Alpha Team" 3rd, 2014 - 10:16:34 "Viper" Wilson Force - Alpha As Viper walks through the courtyard, a man is waiting for her in front of a door. Fox: Jessica Wilson? Viper: Yes, I am. You can call me Viper, since it is my callsign. Fox: Right... Alright, Viper. Welcome to Task Force - Alpha, the best hand-picked group of warriors from various branches. I'm Fox, the field commander of the Task Force. You must have done something great out there. Otherwise, Marshall wouldn't recruit you to the Task Force. Viper: Yeah, I guess. Fox: Come on. The team's waiting for you inside the shooting range. Fox then opens the door behind him as Viper follows him inside the shooting range. Some soldiers are seen walking around the area, while there are 3 soldiers that are standing in front of a weapon box. Pepper: Looks like Marshall wasn't joking about the female soldier after all. Fox: I think he wasn't joking. Viper, this is Pepper. Second-in-command of the task force. Pepper: Viper, huh? You're not looking tough after all. What the hell is Marshall thinking? Viper: I may not look tough, but I'm a soldier. An elite soldier from the Delta Forces. Fox: Pepper, quit fucking around with her. Viper, take the rifle from the weapon box and get to position 1. Pepper smirks as he opens the weapon box behind him. Viper walk to the box and take a Stigma rifle from it. She then walks to position 1 and aim her Stigma. Pepper: You know how to handle a gun? Fox: Just ignore him, Viper. He got some trouble with women. Alright, now I want you to shoot every single target in the range. 5 targets pop out from the ground. She take them out quickly and reload her Stigma. Viper: Piece of cake. Fox: Don't get too cocky. Now, I will have one target pop out one at a time. Beware not to shoot any civilians in the progress. Viper shoot the targets quickly as they pop out one by one. If Viper shoot a civilian... Fox: Remember the rule of engagement. Don't hit the civilians. Try it again. If Viper fail to hit them all... Fox: You need to be faster! Try it again. If Viper manage to shoot them all... Fox: Good job, Viper. Now, head to the obstacle course for a C.Q.B. test. Pepper: Not bad for a girl. Viper, Fox, Pepper and the other Task Force - Alpha soldiers go to the next building toward the obstacle course. Here, some conversation of Viper with either Fox, Pepper or a soldier named "Robot" can occur depends who is Viper walking with. With Fox='Fox': You got some guts in facing Pepper. Viper: Why should I be afraid of him? He's just a soldier, just like us. Fox: Hmph. You still know nothing about him. He can turn your life to hell. Viper laughs quietly after hearing his word. Fox: Hey, I'm serious! He have some problems with women, and if he want to kill you, he could've done it before you touch that rifle! Viper: My life is already worse than hell, believe me. |-| With Pepper='Pepper': I still don't like you. Viper: I never asked you to like me. Even if I do, that would not make any difference. Pepper: You little bi... Viper: Don't use that word, please. I'm very sensitive when someone say that word to me. Pepper start walking faster and laughs Pepper: You little bitch! Viper: If you're not the task force's second in command, I'll probably have taken your head off with my rifle. |-| With "Robot"='Robot': So... You're Jessica Wilson? Viper: Everyone's calling me Viper. But, it's okay if you want to call me with my real name. Robot: My callsign is "Robot", but I'm sorry to tell you that I can't tell my real name to you. Viper: I'm not bothered in knowing your real name, anyway. Robot: So, why do you got "Viper" as your callsign? Viper: I move like a viper in the battlefield. Robot: Nice... And can you guess why my callsign is robot? Viper: Because you've been fucked by a robot before? Both Viper and Robot laughs and make their way to the obstacle course. After arriving at the obstacle course, Fox and Pepper will open some weapon crates for Viper. She can replace her Stigma with ACR, M4A1, AK-47, P90 or SCAR-H. She can also pick up a secondary weapon such as USP.45 and Five Seven. Pepper: I'll stop mocking you if you could pass this course in less than 40 seconds. And more good news, I think I'll remove you from my black book. Viper: Really? I only been here in less than 1 hour and you already put me in your black book? Fox: Knock it off, Pepper. Alright Viper, here's the deal. Once you're in there, you move, shoot and move when I told you. Remember, this course is very big with a lot of possible ways to go. So, don't hesitate to use explosive and destroy some path if you want to. It won't stop the timer. Pepper: And remember, by unlocking another path means that you will have longer time in the course. Which mean that you won't beat the 40 seconds record! Viper: We'll see about that, dickhead. Fox: Alright, go to the starting position. The timer will start as soon as you entered the course. Good luck. Viper pick up a weapon depend on the player's choice then she entered the course. The timer appears as some target pops out in the first area. Fox: Go! Go! Go! Viper takes out the targets and proceed to a small building. Some targets pops out with 2 targets painted with civilians pops out between the hostiles targets. Fox: Watch out for civilians! She takes out the targets and proceed into the building. If the player reloads... Fox: Switch to your sidearm! It's always faster than reloading! A target pops out right in front of Viper. Fox: Melee with your knife! Viper melee the target with her knife and proceed to a corridor which is full of targets. Fox: You can blow them to hell with those grenades or take out those damn targets with your weapons! Use the grenades=''Viper grabs the grenades from a nearby ammo box'' Fox: Blow them to hell! Viper toss the grenade toward the targets. It explodes but the floor collapse and Viper falls to another corridor which have another targets to shoot Fox: Shoot those targets! Viper shoot the targets smoothly and proceed to a large underground weapon cache. Some hostiles and civilian targets pops out at the same time Fox: Clear the area! She takes out all hostile targets in the area and proceed upstairs. |-| Proceed without grenades=''Viper refuse to take the grenades and fires her weapon at the targets'' Fox: Move out! She proceed toward the end of the corridor and enters a medium sized hall with boxes and covers all over the place. Hostiles and civilian targets pop out at the same time Fox: Clear the area! Viper clears the area and proceed toward a set of staircase. Fox: Proceed to the next floor. Viper goes upstairs as more targets pops out at the top floor. Fox: Smoke those bastards! She shoot them all and proceed to the windows, overlooking the last area in the course. Viper rapel down from the top floor and more targets pop out from the ground. Fox: You're almost there, come on! Viper shoot them all and runs to the exit. If the player finish the course in less than 40 seconds... Fox: Good job in your first and probably the last C.Q.B. test. Pepper would be pissed off. If the player finish the course more than 40 seconds or hit too many civilians... Fox: No good. Try it again if you want Pepper to stop mocking you. Viper and Fox walk out from the course and many soldiers cheering for Viper. Soldier 1 (Name randomized): You really kick some asses there! Soldier 2 (Name randomized): Very nice! Pepper is pretty pissed off by your action there! Suddenly, Robot walks toward the group and hands Fox a phone. Fox takes it and hear what the speaker said from the other end. Fox: Yes sir... Alright, we'll be there right now. Viper: What's wrong? Fox: Marshall saw you rolling in the course. He wants you and me to inflitrate a terrorist infested city tomorrow. Let's go to the rec room. Marshall is waiting for us there. Viper: Let's go then... The screen fades to black as Fox leave the building.